"Fake" Songs
Several "fake" songs composed by Jan Hammer and Tim Truman appeared during the course of Miami Vice as part of the show's soundtrack. These instrumental tracks, unlike the majority of the soundtrack cues created by the series' composers, were specifically designed to appear as though they were pieces of popular music playing within the show's fictional world, audible to the characters involved. Most appear only as brief snippets, but some are longer pieces played over entire scenes. "Fake" songs such as these were likely used as a money-saving measure -- obtaining the rights to outside works by popular musicians would be considerably more expensive (and perhaps time-consuming) than simply having the show's in-house composer create an instrumental song themselves. In cases where only a very brief snippet of music was needed, this cheaper alternative was an obvious choice. Notably, such tracks became far more prevalent during season 5 of Miami Vice, by which point the show's budget had been reduced and there would have been considerably less money available for purchasing outside music. Appearances in Miami Vice *"Brother's Keeper" -- The music "Gumby" is dancing to on the street corner where Crockett and Eddie Rivera await their meeting with Corky Fowler. This is actually a unique extension of Jan Hammer's "Miami Vice Theme". *"Heart of Darkness" -- The piece of music that begins playing from Tubbs' wire when it malfunctions in Sam Kovics' limo. *"One Eyed Jack" -- The track playing at the pool where Crockett is set up by Vincent DeMarco. *"No Exit" -- The track playing at the club where Tubbs and Tony Amato finalize their deal. *"Milk Run" -- The music playing on the street when Crockett and Tubbs are speak with Angela and Zeke. *"Red Tape" -- The track briefly heard over the radio in Bobby Diaz's car when he is spying on Tubbs. *"Redemption in Blood" -- The rock track heard in the diner where Burnett meets with Cliff King to discuss when their shipment will arrive. *"Bad Timing" -- The "new age music" Miriam likes that is heard several times in the episode. *"Bad Timing" -- The hard rock track Scotty McKenna repeatedly listens to on the radio. *"Borrasca" -- The dance track playing in Raoul's when Tubbs and Switek interrogate the dealer. *"Borrasca" -- The rock track playing on Ramos' Walkman when he is found dead on the beach. *"Borrasca" -- The dance track playing during Castillo's meeting with Martillo Borrasca in Paris Modern. *"Line of Fire" -- The speed metal song Keith Mollis is listening to when Crockett and Tubbs first meet him. *"Hard Knocks" -- The track playing in Woody's strip club. *"To Have and to Hold" -- The music playing at the first party at the Pedrosa mansion. *"Over the Line" -- The Latin instrumental playing at the pool where Izzy tries to con the two old ladies. *"Leap of Faith" -- The rock track playing in the bar where Paul Cutter (as Hoffman) meets Terrence "Terry" Baines. *"Too Much, Too Late" -- The track playing in the bar where Crockett and Tubbs discuss Valerie's role in the case Category:Miscellanea Category:Music